Mianhae, Soo
by Kim Hyunsoo
Summary: (CHAPTER 4 IS UP) "aku mohon, pergilah,"/"tidak, soo."/"Jongsoo, dia sudah pergi."/"tapi tidak dengan Insoo, aku tahu itu kyungsoo."/"aku mohon,,"/"Kyungsoo, aku mohon, mianhae Soo"
1. prolog

**Mianhae, Soo**

**Genderswitch, **

**Cast ;**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, milik Tuhan YME, milik orangtua mereka, milik SM. **

**.**

**.**

_Annyeong ,, saya masih baru,, maaf klo typo(s), gak greget sama sekali, bener-bener baru. Amatir. Mohon bantuannya ,, #bow_

" Kau, tak melupakannya kan, Kyungie ?"

" Tidak, bagaimana bisa, aku selalu mengingatnya saat melihat Insoo,,"

"Dan jika, dia kembali, apa kau menerimanya?"

"Aku bahkan berharap dia tak pernah kembali,,"

"Kyung,, ?"

"Kehilangan Jongsoo, itu sudah menyakitkan, aku tak ingin kehilangan Insoo,,"

"Apa,, kau masih mencintainya ?"

"Entahlah,, tapi dia tetaplah _appa_ dari anak-anakku,,"

_Lanjut / udahan aja ya ? Review ya ,,mohon kritik dan saran ,,_

Gimana? Ini FF pertama, kaisoo pula,, masih kurang ilmu nih.. Review ya ,, Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mianhae, Soo**

**Genderswitch, **

**Cast ; Kaisoo couple (main pairing), Chanbaek, Hunhan, Wu Yifan. And other. **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, milik Tuhan YME, milik orangtua mereka, milik SM. **

**.**

**.**

_Annyeong ,, saya masih baru,, maaf klo typo(s), gak greget sama sekali, bener-bener baru. Amatir. Baru netas. Mohon bantuannya ,, #bow_

_._

_Happy reading ! ^^_

_._

_._

_Chapter 1 _

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan Kyungsoo menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Ya, ini semua tentang Kyungsoo, yeoja berusia 17 tahun. Kehidupannya hampir mendekati kata sempurna. Menjadi putri tunggal dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang, kaya. Dia salah satu mahasiswa tingkat pertama penerima beasiswa penuh karena kecerdasannya. Dia gadis yang ceria, senyum kissable dan mata yang bulat, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Memiliki sahabat sebaik Baekhyun, yang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan apapun, membuat hidupnya sempurna. Sudah tak ada yang dia inginkan di dunia ini. Hingga suatu hari sebuah kenyataan menghancurkan hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang" kyungsoo mengucap salam, melepas sepatu.

"kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana harimu? Kuliahmu?" Tanya seorang namja dengan beberapa pertanyaannya dalam satu nafas.

"hariku, kuliahku, semuanya baik. Sepeti biasa"

"kau terlihat lelah, wajahmu pucat, kau lelah?"

"ya, aku lelah oppa.." jawab kyungsoo mendekati sang oppa tercinta di meja makan.

"mandilah, ganti baju, dan makanlah,"

"nde, oppa"

"apa kau ingin kuambilkan vitamin?"

"tidak usah oppa, terima kasih." Jawab kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan menuju kamar tidurnya. Hingga dia tersadar, makan?.

"oppa, apa kau memasak?" Tanya kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, jarak mereka sedikit jauh.

"a-ani, aku membelinya, menu kesukaanmu sepulang aku dari rumah sakit tadi sore."

**.**

"hmm,, ini enak sekali, " ucap kyungsoo, sambil setengah mengunyah. Dia dan sang oppa sedang menikmati menu makan malam berdua di ruang makan.

"kau tau kyung?, aku harus mengantri lama untuk ini, tapi semuanya terbayar, ini sangat lezat." Sanggah sang oppa dengan _keadaan _tak berbeda dari sang adik, masih mengunyah.

"aku penasaran, apa resep rahasia mereka? Aku akan belajar menemukan bahan-bahan apa saja yang ada dalam resep ini. Hahah."  
"bagus, jika akau ingin memakannya sewaktu-waktu, aku tinggal emintamu memasaknya. Hahaha "

_Kliing . ._

"kyungie, kau tak apa" Tanya seorang namja saat melihat kyungsoo menjatuhkan sendok dari meja saat akan bangkit dan sedikit memijat kepalanya, sedikit pusing.

"a-ani, aku baik-baik saja oppa, hanya saja sedikit pusing. Aku mecuci piring dulu ne,"

Jawab kyungsoo meyakinkan.

_**Bruk. .**_

Kyungsoo pingsan.

Sang oppa kaget dan langsung menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"eeuunggh" suara kyungsoo sedikit serak, dia sadar dari pingsannya.

"kyung, kau," entah kenapa, nada sang oppa dingin, seperti menahan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.

"nde, kris oppa, aku kenapa? Aku tak pernah pingsan," Tanya kyungsoo sedikit heran berharap mendapat jawaban dari sang oppa yg berprofesi sebagai dokter umum.

"kau, kapan kau melakukannya," ucap sang oppa menggantung, dan masih dengan nada dingin.

"oppa, aku tak mengerti maksudmu, mian tolong jelaskan" jawab kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan sikap sang oppa, seperti sedikit menahan amarah.

"dengan siapa kau melakukan itu?"

"oppa"

"kau, "

"oppa, aku tak mengerti, kumohon katakan dengan jelas. Apa yang terjadi?"

"baiklah, " sang oppa terdiam dan,

"**kau hamil kyung,"** sambung sang oppa.

"mwo?" Tanya kyungsoo tak percaya dan segera bangki, duduk menghadap sang oppa.

"apa aku harus mengulangi kata-kataku? Aku tak sanggup kyung, mian"

"oppa, apa itu benar?" Tanya kyungsoo, dia mulai menangis.

"bagaimana bisa, kyung? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada appa dan eomma?" nadanya sedikit berubah, frustasi.

"oppa, mianhae, hiks, jeongmal mianhae," kyungsoo terisak, melipat lututnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantar lutut. Semakin terisak saat menyadari sang oppa berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo.

"aku akan memikirkannya, mulai sekarang aturlah waktumu agar kau tak terlalu lelah" ucap sang oppa saat menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya.

Kakak beradik itu, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Kris frustasi dikamarnya, berjuta pertanyaan menyerbu otaknya memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras. Dan kyungsoo, masih terisak. Pikiran yeoja itu kembali ke masa dimana semua kekacauan ini berawal.

_**Flashback On**_

_**2 Mei 2014**_

_Disebuah kedai kopi ,, ditengah ramainya suasana kedai ,, di suatu senja_

"hai chagi, chukkae ne, atas kelulusanmu dengan nilai terbaik."ucap seorang namja pada seorang yeoja

"owh nde, gomawo chagi. "sahut yeoja itu mengulum senyum.

Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi dan saling menjaga. Kim Jongin, tetapi dia biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Jongin, namja berkulit tan memiliki senyum manis diwajahnya, dia mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat pertama di salah satu Universitas di Seoul.

_Berjam-jam mereka habiskan untuk sekedar bertukar cerita selama mereka tak bertemu. _

"chagi, kita pulang nde. "ucap jongin pada kyungsoo.

"nde chagi, antar aku dan mampirlah, akan kubuatkan kau masakan kesukaanmu.. "sahut kyungsoo, senyum bahagia tak pernah terlepas dari bibir _kissable _nya.

Mereka sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka bercanda, bertukar cerita,senyum dan tawa. Karena mereka tak bisa bertemu sesering dulu. Menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran bagi Jongin cukup membuat waktunya bersama Kyungsoo banyak berkurang, tetapi mereka akan tetap bersama dan saling percaya.

"aku pulang, "sapa kyungsoo, entah menyapa siapa, dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartment mewah.

Tepat satu tahun lalu, dia memilih tinggal sendiri di apartment karena tak ingin terlambat kesekolah karena sudah tingkat akhir. Kadang Baekhyun, sahabatnya menginap dihari sabtu. Mereka akan mengahabiskan waktu semalam untuk menonton film ataupun memasak bersama. Tapi karena ini hari kelulusan, baekhyun tak menginap, ia pergi bersama kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"masuklah jongin,, aku akan kekamar sebentar,, membersihkan diri,, hari ini cukup melelahkan,, " ucap kyungsoo dalam satu nafas tanpa jeda sembari melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak.

"oke,, aku akan menunggumu diruang televisi,,"jawab jongin tergantung karena kekasihnya telah menghilang menuju kamar.

_15 menit berlalu,, ,, _

" jongin,, kau tak mandi,? mandilah,, sudah kusiapkan handuk untukmu,, "kyungsoo berbicara pada jongin, merasa tak dijawab, kyungsoo melihat kekasihnya yang ternyata sedari tadi melihatnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Jongin tersadar bahwa tubuh kekasihnya ini 'sedikit' membuat tergoda saat mengenakan kaos polo hijau muda dengan celana warna hijau tua sepanjang lutut yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh mungil berkulit putih susu.

"jongin,, kau tak mendengarku ya? .."omel kyungsoo sembari mendekat pada kekasihnya yang masih tetap tertegun.

"appo,,!" pekik jongin tersadar dari lamunan gilanya setelah kekasihnya memukul kepala jongin. Cukup keras.

"itulah karna kau tak mendengarkanku, aku akan memasak dan kau mandilah,, setelah makan pulanglah,, "

"pulang?"

"ya,, memangnya kau mau apalagi setelah makan? Ini sudah malam Jongin, aku juga ingin tidur,,"

"ya ya ya ,, baiklah aku akan pulang setelah makan,, "

Keduanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju ruang yang berbeda.

_Beberapa menit berlalu,, ,, _

"Wow,, cepat sekali kau memasaknya ,, " tanya Jongin terkagum menuju ruang makan setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"yaa,, agar kau pulang lebih cepat,, hahah ,,"

"kau ,, mengusirku ya? ,, hahah"

"sudah jangan tertawa, ayoo makan,, "

. . .

"ayoo Jongin,, pulanglah,, ini sdah pukul 11 malam,, aku lelah ,, " rengek kyungsoo bangkit dari bahu Jongin. Mereka sedikit menunda waktu berpisah dan memilih menonton film atas keinginan Jongin.

"ayolah soo,, sebentar lagi,, bahkan filmnya belum tamat,,?/"

"tidak ,, pulanglah jongin,, kita bisa menontonnya besok kan ?"

"soo,, apa kau mencintaiku ? "

"yak Jongin,,app- " jawab kyungsoo terputus saat menyadari sebuah bibir lembut berusaha melumat bibirnya.

"Jong-" ucapan kyungsoo ditengah ciuman mereka terputus kembali saat Jongin tak memberi jarak pada bibir mereka.

Jongin menguasai kyungsoo, dia memukul bahu namja itu, tapi apa kekuatan yang dia punya bahkan tak mampu menepis bibirnya dari bibir jongin. Sejenak, Jongin melepas ciumannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ? " teriak kyungsoo, nadanya meninggi, matanya sedikit memerah menahan airmatanya.

"mian,, soo,, apa kau tak mencintaiku? kenapa kau menolak ciumanku ?

"aku mencintaimu Jongin, tapi tidak seperti ini,, "kyungsoo merendahkan nadanya, berusaha memahami situasi.

"bulan depan,, aku ada penelitian di Busan untuk beberapa bulan, waktuku denganmu akan semakin berkurang karena aku harus pulang pergi dari Seoul ke Busan,, "

"aku mengerti,, aku tak apa jongin,, itu cita-citamu,, aku akan tetap percaya padamu,, meskipun kita mulai jarang bertemu." ucap kyungsoo lembut, tangannya mengusap lembut bahu jongin.

. . .

"jongin ,, "pekik kyungsoo saat jongin kembali mendorongnya disofa, melumat bibir kyungsoo. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kyungsoo, dia menyerah. Dia sudah lelah, tenaganya sudah terkuras oleh seluruh kecemasannya terhadap perlakuan jongin padanya.

"jongin,, " pekik kyungsoo saaat menyadari jongin menggendongnya kekamar. Ia ketakutan, berusaha meronta, tapi jongin semakin mempererat gendongannya.

Jongin meletakkan kyungsoo dia atas tempat tidur kyungsoo, tak lupa ia telah mengunci pintu kamar. Jongin memulai gerakannya, kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis. Airmata yang ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"jangan menangis chagi,, jadilah milikku,, malam ini saja,, aku akan menikahimu ,, " ucap jongin, melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kyungsoo masih menangis, tak menyangka. Kekasih yang selama ini menjaganya, melakukan ini. Tangisannya tak berhenti, hatinya semakin sakit saat jongin mulai menguasai dia menggigit bibir bagian bawah untuk menaha sakit atas perlakuan jongin. Ia pasrah, menyerah, meronta sudah tak berlaku. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Sudah bukan fisik yang terasa sakit, hatinya hancur hari ini, dan mungkin hidupnya juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC . . **

_Annyeong, saya kembali membawa lanjutan ff kaisoo ini. Chingudeul bisa manggil _saya_ Vi atau nana. Terima kasih, buat semua reviewnya dan dukungannya. Terima kasih buat masukan, kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih banyak. # bow. Maaf sekali jika mengecewakan. Maaf dan terima kasih._

_**Thanks To :**_

_**( .5, , exindira, guest, Tyahra Lau, casper, GotchaCoode)**_

_Terima kasih_


	3. Chapter 2

**Mianhae, Soo**

**Genderswitch, **

**Cast ; Kim JongIn**

**Do KyungSoo (yeoja)**

** Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Bekhyun (yeoja) **

**Dan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T, aman sampai akhir, **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, milik Tuhan YME, milik orangtua mereka, milik SM. **

**.**

**.**

_Annyeong ,, saya masih baru,, maaf klo typo(s), gak greget sama sekali, bener-bener baru. Amatir. Maaf klo gaje. Baru netas (memangnya ayam). Mohon bantuannya ,, #bow_

_._

_Read n review, gomawo _

_._

_Happy reading ! ^^_

_._

_._

_Kyungsoo masih menangis, tak menyangka. Kekasih yang selama ini menjaganya, melakukan ini. Tangisannya tak berhenti, hatinya semakin sakit saat jongin mulai menguasai dia menggigit bibir bagian bawah untuk menahan sakit atas perlakuan jongin. Ia pasrah, menyerah, meronta sudah tak berlaku. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Sudah bukan fisik yang terasa sakit, hatinya hancur hari ini, dan mungkin hidupnya juga. _

_Flashback end _

_._

_._

_Chapter 2 _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo terus menangis sepanjang malam, masih tak percaya, orang yang begitu dicintainya melakukan itu, memperkosanya, bahkan tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Hingga ia melihat sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Pagi, ini memang sudah pagi.

Dia bangkit dari ranjang, bercermin di lemari kaca, melihat cerminan dirinya, mengingat semua orang selalu iri melihat hidupnya yang sempurna.

"aku bahkan masih berusia 17 tahun, dan aku akan menjadi eomma? Aku harus bahagia atau sedih?" gumam kyungsoo.

Dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, bagaimana dia harus jujur kepada orangtuanya. Kyungsoo tak pernah cerita bahwa dia mempunyai namjachingu. Dan sekarang dia harus jujur bahwa dia sedang mengandung, dan dimana seseorang yang telah menghamilinya?.

"eomma, appa, jeongmal mianhae" air mata kyungsoo menetes.

"sekalipun dia lahir tanpa seorang appa, aku akan mempertahankannya,"

"aegy,eomma disini. Mulai sekarang, kita memulai semuanya dengan indah, bersama. Bantulah eomma, dan tumbuhlah dengan baik didalam sini" Ucap kyungsoo, mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melepas semua penat.

.

.

"pagi oppa," kyungsoo menyapa sang oppa, menghampiri sang oppa yang tengah sibuk memanggang roti, menu sarapan. Kenapa mereka memakan roti, karena yifan sang oppa atau biasa dipanggil kris sama sekali tak bisa memasak.

"eoh? Kau sudah bangun, ?!" Tanya kris.

"ya, aku mau selai strawberry" sahut kyungsoo yang sudah berada di sebelah kris dan menunjuk kaleng selai.

"baiklah, ini untuk adik tercintaku. Tapi, bukankah ini hari minggu?"

"ya, memang ini hari minggu, wae oppa?"

"apa kau tak kerumah sakit? "

"hmm, tidak"

"hmm, baiklah. Habiskan sarapanmu, kita berangkat, ne"

"oppa mengajakku kemana?"

"aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah sakit"

"rumah sakit?"

"memeriksakan kandunganmu kyung, kau jagalah kesehatanmu"

"ne"

"kyung,"

"ne?"

"kau sudah memberi tahu namjachingumu soal ini?"

"jongin menghilang oppa, dia bilang ke busan, tapi aku tak pernah tahu dia di Busan atau tidak"

"apapun yang terjadi jangan gugurkan kandunganmu, aku tahu ini sulit. Percayalah, masih ada eomma, appa, aku, baekhyun, dan chanyeol, masih ada kami kyung, kami tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"ne, gomawo oppa"

Kyungsoo selalu bersyukur, memiliki oppa seperti kris, meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung. Ya kris anak angkat keluarga Do, tapi mereka sudah menganggap kris seperti saudara sedarah mereka.

Saat berusia 7 tahun, kris mengalami kanker usus. Dia harus dioperasi. Tapi sang eomma tak punya cukup biaya, mengingat dia hanya seorang pegawai dirumah makan keluarga. Appa kris meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat usianya 4 tahun. Perusahaan sang apppa bangkrut. Ketika keadaan kris sangat kritis, seorang dokter Do Kyuhyun (appa kyungsoo) menangani kris, dan sejak saat itu Do Kyuhyun ingin mengangkat kris sebagai anaknya, dan menetapkan sampai kapanpun Nyonya Wu tetaplah ibu kandung kris, satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang kris miliki.

.

.

.

**Jepang, 2014-06-04 **

"bangunlah chagi, eomma disini" seorang wanita sedang menangis, menggenggam erat tangan sang anak.

Ya, dia eomma jongin. Dan tangan yang digenggamnya, tentu saja tangan jongin. Jongin, namja berkulit tan itu sudah terbaring selama dua buan dirumah sakit, bisa dibilang dia koma.

_**Flashback on 2014-04-03 08:00 am KST.**_

"_eoh?" jongin bangun dari tidurnya, merasakan hangat sinar mentari yang mulai menyelinap memasuki kamar, kamar kyungsoo. _

"_chagi, kau menangis?" Tanya jongin berusaha menedekati seorang yeoja yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut, yang terdengar hanya sebuah tangisan kecil dari balik selimut._

"_oh, mianhae chagi, " ucap jongin seketika setelah menyadari keadaanya yang naked dan ia teringat kejadian semalam. Entah setan apa yang mengahampirinya hingga ia berani melakukan itu pada kekasihnya yang selama ini ia jaga. Ya, Jongin sadar, ia telah memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri, Do Kyungsoo. _

"_oh soo, chagi, kumohon maafkan aku, maaf, "jongin duduk dan mendekati kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya tangisannya yang mulai bertambah keras. _

_Jongin mengambil tubuh kyungsoo dan membawa kyungsoo kedalam peukannya dan sesekali ia mengatur selimut itu agar tetap menutupi tubuh kyungsoo yang, ya tak jauh berbeda dengan 'keadaan' jongin. _

"_kyungsoo, aku mohon bicaralah, maafkan aku, sungguh"jongin mempererat pelukannya. _

"_hiks, aku takut, hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku jongin, hiks, kumohon" jawab kyungsoo lirih, dia masih terisak. _

"_tidak chagi, aku janji tidak akan mninggalkanmu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu" janji jongin. Tak akan ada kata ingkar jika tak ada janji. _

_Drrrrrt drrrtt . . _

_ Jongin dan kyungsoo melepas pelukanny seteah mendengar ponsel jongin bergetar. Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi dan masih berselimut. Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. _

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"_**ini appa, jongin"**_

"_nde, wae appa?"_

"_**berangkatlah ke jepang siang ini,appa sudah mengurus semuanya"**_

"_mwo? "_

"_**ya, jongin, uruslah perusahaan appa, appa lelah"**_

"_a-ani appa, lalu kuliahku? Tidak bisakah appa menggantikannya kepada orang lain saja?"_

"_**kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di jepang, appa tidak bisa menggantikannya pada siapun chagi, appa mohon"**_

"_appa"_

"_**jongin, appa mohon"**_

"_baiklah, siang ini, aku akan terbang ke jepang"_

"_**gomawo chagi, annyeong"**_

"_ne appa, annyeong"_

_Pip._

_ Jongin bingung, dia telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kyungsoo, tapi sekarang dia harus ke jepang menggantikan sang appa mengurus perusahaan. Ini bukan main-main, bahkan sang appa sudah mengurus pemindahan kuliah Jongin, dia takut tak bisa bertemu kyungsoo, lagi._

"_eoh? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya kyungsoo, sedikit canggung. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih dan akan terus ingat kejadian semalam. _

"_a-ani chagi, aku akan ke busan siang ini,"jawab jongin, ya, dia berbohong._

"_hmm,baiklah, mau kuantar?"Tanya kyungsoo, dia menangkap tingkah aneh jongin. Tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya, bahkan kepalanya terasa akan pecah karena ini semua._

"_tidak usah, kau lelah, maaafkan aku"_

"_hmm."_

"_a-aku akan mandi " jongin sedikit gugup karena kebohongannya_

.

.

.

_**Jepang 2014-06-03**_

_Ciiiiiiiiiiiiit bbbruuuuuaaaakkk _

_Jongin mengalami kecelakaan diperjalanan dari Bandara saat menuju alamat yang akan ia tuju. _

_At hospital_

"_apa pasien pernah ada riwayat adanya gangguan pada jantungnya?" Tanya seorang dokter paruh baya diruangan serba putih dengan bau khas._

"_ne, uisanim, keadaan jantungnya memang tak sebaik jantung orang pada umumnya, dan factor keturunan dari sang appa, tapi dia selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Sampai saat ini jantungnya baik-baik saja." Jawab Nyonya Kim, pada dokter yang menangani anaknya._

"_begini, maaf Nyonya, tapi saya harus menyampaikan ini, dan teruslah berdoa Nyonya Kim,"_

"_ne, uisanim, apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?"_

"_akibat benturan terlalu keras didadanya, menyebabkan jantungnya mengalami ganguan saat ini, dan,"_

"_ne, dan apa uisanim?"_

"_pasien mengalami koma,"_

_**Flashback end**_

"eomma mohon, bangunlah chagi, eomma dan appa tak akan mengekangmu lagi, pilihlah jalan yang kau mau asalkan itu benar. Eomma mohon,"

"ne, dengarkan eommamu jongin, appa juga minta maaf atas perlakuan appa selama ini, memaksamu untuk menuruti semua kata appa. Bangunlah jongin kami merindukanmu"

"ne, bangunlah jongin, aku merindukanmu sahabatku" ucap sehun.

.

.

.

.

"oppa, aku akan berhenti kuliah " ucap kyungsoo ditengah suasana makan malam mereka

"huks, mwo?" kris tersedak, kaget mendengar ucapan sang adik.

Mereka sedang menikmati makan malam di apartment kyungsoo. Mereka memakan masakan kyungsoo.

"ne oppa, aku akan berhenti kuliah, aku tak mungkin kuliah dengan keadaan seperti ini, dan,"

"hmm, dan apa?"

"mmmm, oppa, bolehkan aku bekerja di kedai mie eomma Wu?"

Ya, eomma Wu, cara kyungsoo memanggil eomma kandung kris.

"mwo? Tidak, kau tak boleh terlalu lelah soo, ingat keadaanmu"

"oppa, kau tau kan aku suka memasak?/"

"ne, arasseo, hajiman, "

".."

"kyung, keadaanmu bagaimana? Dokter mengatakan apa?"

"dokter bilang, kandunganku sedikit lemah karena usiaku terlalu muda" jawab kyungsoo sedikit lemah

"lusa, eomma dan appa akan ke korea, kau siap?"

"ne, tapi aku takut jika appa akan menyuruhku menggugurkan aegyaku,"

"itu tidak mungkin, appa sangat menyayangimu"

"ne, aku siap" ucap kyungsoo

"aegy, lusa kita akan bertemu halmoni dan halaboeji , kau senang?" lanjut kyungsoo, tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih datar.

Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang adik, melihat kyungsoo mulai bisa menerima semuanya, dia bahagia.

.

.

_Keesokan pagi di kampus,_

"kyungie!" seorang yeoja mungil berpipi chubby, kulit seputih susu, rambut sebahu berwarna coklat. Dia, Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat kyungsoo, dia juga sering menginap di apartment kyungsoo di akhir minggu.

"eoh? Hi baekkie" kyungsoo berhenti di koridor, berbalik dan tersenyum pada sumber suara.

"hi, kyungsoo, kau terlihat pucat, gwaenchana? " sapa seorang namja dan bertanya setelah sedikit janggal melihat wajah kyungsoo.

"aku, baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawab kyungsoo

"ck, park chanyeol! Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku? Memalukan!" teriak baekhyun seketika ssat merasakan ada tangan seseorang tengah melingkar di pinggangnya.

"bukankah kau menyukainya?, hehe" chanyeol melepas tangannya, dan mengeluarkan tawa idiotnya.

"dasar idiot!"

"ya, dan kau mengakulah Nyonya Park, haha"

"apa? Nyonya park?"

"mengakulah, kau terpesona kan dengan si idiot Park Chanyeol?! Hahaha"

"yak! Teruslah tertawa!"

Chanbaek terus saling mengolok, tanpa mereka sadari kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauh dan menuju kelas dengan senyum miris.

'andai malam itu tak terjadi' batin kyungsoo

"Ya! Ya! Do kyungsoo, kenapa kau berjalan duluan?!" baekhyun berteriak, menyadari kyungsoo sudah berjalan jauh dari mereka.

'tidak biasanya? Aneh.' Batin baekhyun, masih tetap berlari.

_Dan didalam kelas,_

"kyung, aku lapar, dan dosen tidak ada, kita ke kantin yuk!"

" .."

"kyungsoo" baekhyun sedikit menaikkan nadanya karena tak mendapat jawaban dari seseorang disebelahnya

"eoh?"

"kau melamun? Tak biasanya"

"aah, mian baekkie" kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan menoleh kea rah baekhyun

"akh, kau sakit kyung? Wajahmu pucat?!"

"a-ani, aku tak apa, hanya lelah"

"hmm, baiklah, kyung, bolehkah aku menginap di apartmentmu seminggu ini? Aku sendiri lagi dirumah," Tanya bekhyun dan sedikit lesu diakhir kalimat.

"ne, tentu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga padamu" kyungsoo tersenyum.

.

.

Baekhyun menginap di apartment kyungsoo, mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"aarrgh, tidak bisakah sehari saja Lee sasaengnim tak member tugas? Aku lelah"

".."

"hey, kau melamun kyung? Kau sakit? Hari ini kau cukup aneh." Suara bekhyun memecah lamunan kyungsoo, baek mendelik kearah kyungsoo yang terduduk di atas kasur mengerjakan menghadap laptop. Baekhyun duduk dibawah menjadikan tepi kasur sebagai meja untuk belajar.

"aku hamil baek," jawab kyungsoo, dia hanya ingin bercerita. Tak peduli jika baekhun meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui hal ini, tak mungkin dia terus menyembunyikan ini semua.

" .. "

"baek,?/" Tanya kyungsoo, berharap mendapat jawaban dari mulut sahabatnya.

"kau ini, tidak lucu kyungie, kau ikut komunitas drama ? sejak kapan?"baekhyun berusaha mencari telinga siapa yang salah dengar atau dia yang salah mengerti.

"aku hamil, baek, sudah 2 bulan"

"kyung? A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" baekhyun naik keatas kasur mendekati kyungsoo.

"aku mengandung anak jongin baek," kyungsoo menjawab, hatinya sakit mengingat kenyataannya. Airmatanya mulai menetes.

"kyung, apa jongin tau? " baekhyun mencerna semua ucapan kyungsoo, dia menangis.

"dia masih tak bisa dihubungi, tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankan aegyaku" kyungsoo menangis, memeluk baekhyun.

"kapan kau terakhir bertemu dengannya?" baekhyun bertanya dan melepas pelukannya.

"sehari setelah kejadian itu, 2 bulan yang lalu."

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, dia meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar dan sekarang menghilang saat kau mengandung anaknya? Kurang ajar sekali dia?/!"

.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya,_

"aah, jam berapa ini? Baek, bangunlah!" pekik kyungsoo, terbangun dan melihat jam, setengah jam lagi kelasnya dimulai.

"kita bolos saja, aku lelah kyung, tugasku belum selesai" ucap baekhyun asal, membelakangi kyungsoo dan membuang tangan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengguncang tubuhnya.

"tidak boleh, baek, aku akan mengurus berkasku, aku akan berhenti kuliah dan bekerja dikedai eomma wu " ucap kyungsoo santai.

"huh? Kau? Bercanda?" baekhyun setengah berteriak segera bangkit dan duduk menghadap kyungsoo setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"ya! Baekkie, kenapa kau berteriak? Kau bisa membuat aegyaku kaget "

" ya ya, kyungie, usianya baru 2 bulan,"

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Annyeong, balik lagi bawa next chap, hehe , gimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan, terima kasih buat review kritik dan saran, *bow**_

_**Bales reviewnya chingudeul, makasih buat masukan dan saran ,, terima kasih banyak ,, *bow**_

_** .5 : (iya makasih ya, saya usahakan fast update, dan semoga tdak mengecewakan ya.)**_

_** : (iya itu prckpn baeksoo, soal jongsoo masih rahasia ya, kk. Jongin sma kyungsoo g pisah ranjang kok. Makasih.)**_

_**Exindira : (makasih dukungannya, amiin semoga bagus n ga ngecewain readerdeul semua. Terima kasih)**_

_**Guest : (iya, terima kasih dukungannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan.)**_

_**Tyahra Lau : (terima kasih )**_

_**Casper : saya langsung jawab saja ya, karna ini bca reviewnya dari hape. Iya terima kasih **_

_** masukannya, maaf klo tulisan saya buat bingung. Terima kasih **_

_**GotchaCode : (iya ini udah lanjuut. Terima kasih)**_

_**Tyahra Lau :(iy ini flashbackny kjdian mlem itu, jonginnya ngilang, diusahakan d next chap di jelasin. Terima kasih)**_

_**Younlaycious88 : (iya, jongin g tau klo si kyungie hamil, tapi jongin ada alasannya kok dia pergi. Terima kasih) Annyeong juga. **_

_**Bubblekimdeer : (iya, temseknya kena setan makanya dia tega. Terima kasih)**_

_**Guest : (iya, terima kasih. Semangat)**_

_**Overdosebcexo : (iya, jonginny kena setan, makanya gitu. Kasian juga si kyungie)**_

_**Kim Leera : maaf saya langsung balas tpi saya sdah baca kok. Iya jongin lbih tua setaun disini. Jongin minta kyungsoo biar g manggil oppa krna trlalu sayang. Heheh . ntar ada chap yg kyungie manggil oppa kok. Iya, d next chap saya pisah deh. Terima kasih**_

_**Shim yeonhee : (iya jongin mainnya kasar, karena kena setan. Kkk )**_

_**Exindira : (makasih, masih ngikutin ff saya, iya anaknya kaisoo kembar. Terima kasih)**_

_**meCa : iya salam kenal juga sama meca, **____** . terima kasih sudah baca ff ini. Soal review, segini bagi saya sudah banyak untuk saya yang masih amatir dan agak geje. Iya semoga tidak mengecewakan para reader. Ga apa klo ngasih masukan tulis aja, saya juga masih belajar. Terima kasih)**_

_** Terima kasih buat semuanya ya, maaf soal typo(s). n kadang ada kata yg ilang, itu lepi saya agak ga mau diajak kompromi, buka ffn aja g bisa, heheh mian jadi curhat. Terima kasih, *bow**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Mianhae, Soo**

**Genderswitch, **

**Cast ; Kim JongIn**

**Do KyungSoo (yeoja)**

** Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Bekhyun (yeoja) **

**Dan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T, aman sampai akhir, **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, milik Tuhan YME, milik orangtua mereka, milik SM. **

**.**

**.**

_Annyeong ,, saya masih baru,, maaf klo typo(s), gak greget sama sekali, bener-bener baru. Amatir. Maaf klo gaje. Baru netas (memangnya ayam). Mohon bantuannya ,, #bow_

_._

_Read n review, gomawo _

_._

_Happy reading ! ^^_

_._

_DLDR, No Bash, ! _

_._

.

"aah, jam berapa ini? Baek, bangunlah!" pekik kyungsoo, terbangun dan melihat jam, setengah jam lagi kelasnya dimulai.

"kita bolos saja, aku lelah kyung, tugasku belum selesai" ucap baekhyun asal, membelakangi kyungsoo dan membuang tangan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengguncang tubuhnya.

"tidak boleh, baek, aku akan mengurus berkasku, aku akan berhenti kuliah dan bekerja dikedai eomma wu " ucap kyungsoo santai.

"huh? Kau? Bercanda?" baekhyun setengah berteriak segera bangkit dan duduk menghadap kyungsoo setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"ya! Baekkie, kenapa kau berteriak? Kau bisa membuat aegyaku kaget "

" ya ya, kyungie, usianya baru 2 bulan,"

.

.

_Chapter 3_

"ayo, baek, kenapa kau lama sekali?" seru kyungsoo, sambil mengemas buku-buku yang masih berserakan dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Bagaimana bisa, kelas yang beberapa menit lagi akan dimulai, baekhyun masih asyik dengan eyelinernya.

"sebentar kyung, eyelinerku harus terlihat bagus" dengan senyum menggoda ala baekhyun, berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kyungsoo. Bukan baekhyun namanya, jika dia tak memakai eyeliner sehari saja.

"hey tuan park tak akan meninggalkanmu meskipun kau tak memakai eyeliner" goda kyungsoo, mendekati baekhyun yang sudah beberapa menit lalu berdiri didepan meja rias hanya untuk eyeliner, dan kyungsoo,

"YAK! KYUNGSOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" kyungsoo menyenggol siku kanan baekhyun dengan siku kirinya, jelas saja secara SENGAJA.

"upss! Maaf, sengaja baek hahaha " kyungsoo menggoda,

"ayolah baek, jangan buat seorang ibu hamil menunggu, ckck" sambung kyungsoo, sedikit terkekeh kecil, mengambil tasnya dari atas meja belajar, dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar.

"tunggu aku dibawah, biar aku yang menyetir" teriak baekhyun, dan percuma kyungsoo sudah berada jauh di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

**To : Jongin oppa**

'**annyeong, oppa, selamat pagi, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap selalu baik'**

_**Send **_

Beberapa hari setelah mengetahui tentang kehamilannya, diam-diam kyungsoo selalu mengirim pesan singkat dipagi hari untuk jongin, sekedar menanyakan kabar namja yang masih dicintainya, tapi semua seperti sia-sia, namja itu tak pernah membalas pesannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam, setelah mencoba mengirim pesan pada jongin. Jujur dia masih berharap jongin kembali, entah dengan jalan yang seperti apa, karena jongin benar-benar menghilang. Bahkan jongin tak mengucapkan putus.

"hmm, tak ada laporan ya? Apa kau sudah melupakanku oppa?" gumam kyungsoo, ya mungkin dia harus terbiasa memanggil jongin dengan tambahan oppa, bisa dibilang secara tidak langsung merka sudah bukan sepasang kekasih.

Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, kyungsoo bersandar pada jok mobil, menatap kearah luar jendela. Karena baekhyun belum juga masuk ke mobil, perlahan kyungsoo melamun, mengingat masa-masa saat masih bersama dengan jongin. Jongin yang 2 tahun lalu meminta kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan melarang kyungsoo untuk memanggilnya oppa karena alasan konyol, tak mau terlihat tua.

.

.

"eoh? Kyung? Kau melamun?" Tanya baekhyun memasuki mobil, melepas tas dan melemparkan pelan kearah tempat duduk belakang dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"ya, kau terlalu lama baek," ucap kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas

"aisshh, kau ini! Kajja kita berangkat" ucap baekhyun, tangannya bergerak mengambil safety belt dan segera memasangya pada tubuh mungilnya. Dan menyalakan mobil.

Dan mobil mulai melaju ditangan sang yeoja mungil,kyungsoo kembali melamun dan keheningan mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

"kyung" ucap baekhyun, berusaha memecah keheningan, bukan tipe baekhyun menjadi gadis yang tak banyak bercerita.

"heum?" jawab kyungsoo, dengan posisi yang masih sama, bersandar dengan mata menatap kearah luar jendela.

"ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya baekhyun hati-hati

"a-ani" jawab kyungsoo sedikit gugup

"kau gugup kyung" sahut baekhyun, sedikit tersenyum dan melirik kearah sahabatnya.

"eoh?" jawab kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan perkataan baekhyun

"katakan, aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"mmm, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu, baek" kyungsoo sadar tak ada yang bisa dia sembunyikan dari sahabatnya ini

"sesuatu? Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"eomma dan appa datang ke korea hari ini. ." jawab kyungsoo menggantung, mana mungkin dia bilang kalau sebenarnya dia sering mengirim pesan pada jongin dan tak psannya tak pernah dibalas.

"jinja?" jawab baekhyun kaget, dia bukan hanya kaget dengan ucapan kyungsoo tapi dengan mobil didepannya yang tiba-tiba menegerem seenaknya sendiri.

"ck, HEI! MEMANGNYA INI JALANMU SENDIRI, HUH?!" baekhyun berteriak seolah pengemudi mobil didepannya akan mendengar teriakannya. Jalanan cukup ramai hari ini, karena ini hari kerja

"baek" ucapan kyungsoo lembut berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang terlihat emosi, mungkin baekhyun sedang PMS, heheh batin kyungsoo.

"nde, kyungsoo, lanjutkan, " sahut baekhyun mulai tenang, mengerti dengan maksud ucapan kyungsoo

"kapan eomma dan appamu akan sampai?" sambung baekhyun

"mungkin petang nanti mereka sudah di apartmentku" kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum miris, senang karena bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tak dilihatnya sejak satu tahun lalu, tapi sekaligus sedih, sekarang keadaannya sangat berbeda, dia harus menceritakan kehamilannya. Otaknya berpikir keras sekarang, bagaimana dia harus mengatakan semuanya, dan bagaimana reaksi mereka

"apa, kau akan menceritakan keadaanmu?" Tanya baekhyun, sedikit hati-hati dan takut

"hhhh, aku tak mungkin menyembunyikannya, baek. Perutku akan membesar. ." jawab kyungsoo sambil menghela napas, sungguh ia benar-benar tak siap untuk pengakuan nanti malam.

"mm, " sungguh baek merasa bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, dia tak kalah bingung dengan situasi ini, meskipun pemeran utamanya adalah, keheningan melingkupi keduanya.

.

.

.

"kyungi, kajja, kita sudah sampai " ajak yeoja mungil besurai lurus coklat emas sebahu, dan jangan lupakan eyelinernya. Baekhyun, memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran kampus mereka.

"eoh?! Ayo baek sudah jam berapa ini?" sahut kyungsoo melihat jam tangan di tangan kanannya, buru-buru menyambar tas dan beberapa bukunya yang ia letakkan di tempat duduk belakang. Dia buru-buru membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil, menutupnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu. Gadis bersurai hitam dan lurus sepanjang melebihi batas bahu itu sedikit berlari.

"kyung! Kau, jangan berlari, hey! Tunggu!" teriak baekhyun yang ternyata masih didalam mobil yang sibuk membenahi eyelinernya dan menyadari kyungsoo telah berjalan menjauh, tidak, sekarang dia berlari. Dan baekhyun langsung menyambar tasnya yang sebelumnya bersebelahan dengan tas dan buku milik kyungsoo, dia keluar dan mengunci mobil, dan berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

"eoh sungguh, bukan waktu yang baik untuk dia berlari saat ini " gerutu baekhyun sambil berlari dan sedikit membenahi letak tas ranselnya yang hampir jatuh dari bahunya.

" KYUNGIE ! hosh, hosh ! " pekik baekhyun berlari mendekat ke sahabatnya, meskipun terengah-engah tapi tetap bisa berteriak.

"ssst, ! ini semua karenamu ! " jawab kyungsoo dengan sedikit berbisik, karena jika lee sonsaengnim mendapati seseorang yang gaduh didepan kelasnya, dia tak akan segan mengusirmu dan berteriak dengan mata melototnya, jika mata itu bukan buatan Tuhan, pasti akan lepas seketika dan baekhyun menyadari betapa menyeramkan dosennya itu. Dan tanpa baekhyun sadari ia sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

" hhhiii!" baekhyun, bergidik, matanya terus berputar menatap atap koridor, hingga tersadar karena kyungsoo menyenggol sikunya

"baek, " ucapan kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan horror baekhyun, dengan wajah cengo jelas dia tahu apa yang dibayangkan baekhyun

"kita terlambat, dan ini semua karenamu baek. ." sambung kyungsoo memasang wajah datar, bukan kyungsoo jika dia terlambat masuk kelas, dan sekarang dia terlambat.

"kenapa aku?" Tanya baekhyun dengan watados dan sedikit berpikir, bukankah mereka berdua yang bangun terlambat?, ya baek, silahkan berkutat dengan pemikiranmu.

" kau terlalu lama memakai eyeliner, " jawab kyungsoo, masih setia dengan wajah datarnya dan dengan nada sedikit ketus mengingat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini

"kau tau kan kyung ? a-" baekhyun melakukan pembelaan dan ucapannya langsung terputus

"ya, jangan kau teruskan kaset rusakmu itu ! " sahut kyungso sedikit kesal, jika baekhyun membela diri maka dia akan mengeluarkan jurusnya. 'apa kau tak ingat kyung? Aku tanpa eyeliner, aku merasa seperti kehilangan semangat, bahkan seperti kehilangan separuh jiwa, dan bahkan aku pernah demam hanya karena kehilangan eyelinerku?' itulah yang selalu terngiang diingatan kyungsoo, dia juga sedikit merasa bersalah, karena dulu dia sempat menjahili baekhyun dengan menyembunyikan eyelinernya hingga menyebabkan sahabatnya itu dirawat dirumah sakit selama 3 hari. Kyungsoo sedikit terkikik mengingat itu.

" hahahahah .." baekhyun hanya membalas dengan tawa menggelegar, dan langsung dibekap oleh kedua telapak tangan mungil kyungsoo

"sebaiknya kita ke kantin, aku lapar" bisik kyungsoo, belum melepas tangannya dari mulut baekhyun. Dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan baekhyun, dan mereka berjalan pelan menuju kantin

"huuh haah haah " baekhyun berusaha menghirup semua udara yang ada disekitarnya, sesak setelah kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, dan melepaskan tangannya di perjalanan menuju kantin

.

.

Dua yeoja mungil itu sekarang duduk salah satu bangku kantin, menyantap sarapan yang sedikit terlambat karena sudah pukul 9 pagi.

_Ddrrrt .. ddrrdtt.. _

"eoh? Eomma?" ucap baekhyun kaget saat ponselnya beregetar dan sebuah panggilan masuk yang bertuliskan eomma.

"yeoboseyo?" ucap baekhyun kepada sang eomma lewat telepon

"nde, eomma?"

"mwo?" baekhyun masih terus mengobrol dengan sang eomma lewat telepon

Dan kyungsoo, sibuk dengan sarapannya, entahlah karena efek kehamilannya atau karena apa, dia merasa sangat lapar.

_Kling klung .._

"huh?" kyungsoo kaget, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung, siapa yang mengirim pesan, entahlah, dia merogoh saku kanan dari blouse pinknya

"hmm, terkirim?" sambil menghela nafas, senyum merekah dari heartlips milik kyungsoo. Pesan singkat yang biasa dia kirim untuk Jongin selama ini, dan kali ni pesan yang ia kirim tadi pagi mendapat laporan bahwa pesannya telah terkirim, bahkan telah dibaca. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki harapan dan tak akan menjalani semua ini sendiri. Kyungsoo mulai membayangkan pesan yang ia kirim akan berisi apa besok, dan apakah dia akan jujur? Tidak, itu terlalu mengagetkan, ya dia masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun, tentu masih sibuk dengan eommanya diseberang sana, sesekali dia memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kanan ke kiri dan sebaliknya, dan tak lupa rengekan-rengekan manja, dan tingkah lucunya.

Dan kedua gadis itu telah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan melupakan sepiring menu sarapan pagi mereka yang hanya berkurang beberapa sendok. Bahkan mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka

"eoh chanyeol! Kau ini " uacap kyungsoo kaget dan tersadar dari pemikirannya setelah sebuah telapak tanga milik raksasa bergerak berusaha menyapu pandangannya dari layar ponselnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol, Park chanyeol, kekasih baekhyun, dan mereka bertiga teman satu kelas sejak di SMA, chanyeol dan baekhyun pasangan absurd yang seumuran hanya lebih tua baekhyun beberapa bulan, mereka seumuran dengan jongin, tetapi jongin terlalu cepat masuk sekolah jadinya mereka adik kelas jongin.

"kalian tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya chanyeol, sambil mengunyah beberapa camilan yang terletak diatas meja, lebih tepatnya camilan milik baekhyun.

"kita terlambat " jawab kyungso lesu, dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku blousenya, dan kembali memakan sarapannya yang tertunda lagi.

"heeeummm?" chanyeol hanya bergumam heran, tak biasanya kyungsoo terlambat dan beberapa hari ini dia melihat wajah kyungsoo sedikit pucat

"kau sakit kyung?" Tanya chanyeol kembali, dan beriringan dengan ucapan salam baekhyun kepada sang eomma lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya

"mm, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya baekhyun, memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku tas ranselnya

"eoh? Hi chagi," sapa chanyeol kepada sang kekasih

"hi chanyeol, " balas baekhyun dan tersenyum, tangannya langsung menyambar ke piring camilan yang sekarang berada didepan tubuh chanyeol

"kenapa kalian bisa terlambat? Apa kyungsoo sakit?" Tanya chanyeol

"aku? Aku baik-baik saja, kita terlambat karena kita bangun kesiangan, " jawab kyungsoo sedikit lesu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun

"tapi kau terlihat pucat beberapa hari ini, kau baik-baik saja?" selidik chanyeol, wajah kyungsoo tak seperti biasanya, auranya seperti sedikit berubah

"tidak aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kurang tidur tadi malam, "

"kalian menonton film lagi?" Tanya chanyeol dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh baekhyun, dan chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan

"kajja kita pulang ! " seru chanyeol mengajak sahabat dan kekasihnya pulang

"bukankah masih ada kelas?" Tanya kyungsoo heran

"hari ini, para dosen sedang ada rapat kyung, jadi kita pulaaaaang! " jawab chanyeol senang, karena sudah tidak ada mata kuliah yang harus dihadirinya.

"kyung, ayo kuantar kau, kau akan mengurus cuti kuliah kan?" Tanya baekhyun menawarkan dirinya, bersedia mengantar kyungsoo mengurus surat ijin

"aku rasa, sebaiknya aku menunggu eomma dan appa untuk ini " jawab kyungsoo lesu, sungguh hari-harinya semakin berat karena ini semua

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyetir mobilnya sendiri, baekhyun mendapat telepon dari sang eomma bahwa orangtuanya akan tiba di korea hari ini, orangtuanya kembali cepat karena dia akan mengurus beberapa keperluan untuk tinggal lebih lama tinggal di Jepang. Sang eomma meminta baekhyun untuk pulang, karena sang eomma masih ingin melepas rindu bersama putrinya dan akan berpisah dengan putri semata wayangnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju apartmentnya, dan didalam lift dia terus memikirkan, merangkai kata apa yang akan dikatakan kepada kedua orangtuanya

'bagaimana bisa, aku merusak kepercayaan mereka padahal aku putri semata wayang mereka' gumam kyungsoo dan diiringi dengan sedikit isakan kecil, miris mengingat kehidupannya saat ini

"aku pulang " sapa kyungsoo, apartmentnya kosong saat ini, kris oppa sedang dirumah eomma wu sejak kemarin siang untuk memberitahu tentang keadaan dan rencana kyungsoo kemarin

.

.

_Saat sore. ._

"eoh? Apa itu eomma?" kyungsoo berjalan menuju arah pintu apartmentnya saat mendengar bel apartmentnya berbunyi, dia telah selesai mandi setelah cukup lelah berkutat didapurnya selama setengah jam.

"eomma! Appa! " pekik kyungsoo, tersenyum setelah pintu apartmentnya terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok yang sangat dirindukannya

"hi chagi, kami sangat merindukanmu," ucap sang eomma, sembari berjalan masuk dan melepas sandal, meletakkanya diatas rak sepatu milik kyungsoo

"mm, bau harum apa ini? Kau memasak kyungie?" tanay sang apa menyelidik bau harum yang langsung menyapa sejak memasuki apartment kyungsoo

"nde,appa" jawab kyungsoo tersenyum

" dimana oppamu?" Tanya sang eomma, sepasang manik milik Kim Sungmin berkelana mencari sosok anak laki-laki yang sangat dia sayangi

"oppa sedang berada dirumah eomma wu sejak kemarin "

" mm, baiklah" jawab sang eomma mengangguk mengerti

"eomma dan appa akan mandi, setelah itu kita makan " ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut menuju kamar tamu meninggalkan kyungsoo diruang tengah.

.

.

Acara makan sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, kyungsoo dan eomma sedang mencuci piring, dan sang appa kembali keruang tengah menonton siaran berita .

"huks !" kyungsoo sedikit merasa mual, 'eoh tidak! Jangan sekarang ' batin kyungsoo, dua bulan lalu dia tak pernah merasa pusin ataupun mengalami tanda lain bahwa dia hamil. Dan sekarang, dia harus mengalami hal itu didepan sang eomma

"kau tak apa kyung?" Tanya sang eomma kaget, menyadari keadaan kyungsoo sedikit aneh

"ne eomma, gwaenchana" jawab kyungsoo sedikit gugup, takut apa eommanya menyadari sesuatu?

"tapi kau terlihat pucat, kau sakit sayang?" Tanya sang eomma meyakinkan keadaan putrinya

"a-ani eom- huek, huks " jawab kyungsoo terputus, kepalanya terasa berputar, perutnya terasa seperti diaduk, jangan sampai dia muntah sekarang, eoh Haneunim . .

"aah kyung? Kau tak apa? Ayo kita ke dokter " ajak sang eomma, benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya sekarang, sembari meletakkan piring sedang dipegang dan mengeringkan tangan pada kain handuk tergantung didinding, tepat disebelah dia sedang berdiri, lalu menghampiri putrinya dan mengelus pelan tengkuk leher hingga punggung putrinya

"benar eomma, aku tak apa" jawab kyungsoo meyakinkan, jujur dia masih belum ingin, belum siap lebih tepatnya untuk mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya saat ini

"baiklah, kalau begitu istirahatlah, kau kelelahan" ucap eomma dan tersenyum lembut, dia mengira bahwa mungkin kyungsoo masuk angin karena kelelahan

"ne eomma, aku kekamar dulu, mianhae tak bisa membantu eomma" jawab kyungsoo gugup, dan segera berjalan dengan sedikit cepat menuju kamarnya

.

.

.

"HUUEEK, HUUEEEKK, AAKKH ! " setelah masuk kamar, kyungso langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya

"UUUGH, HUUEK HUUEKkk " kyungsoo terus muntah dan meremas pakaiannya pada bagian perut,terus berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya dan berdiri didepan wastafle, tapi tak ada yang bisa dimuntahkannya, hanya cairan bening

"kyungie ! kau benar tak apa? " Tanya sang eomma teriak di depan pintu kamar kyungsoo yang setengah terbuka mendengar suara dari kamar mandi, kyungsoo terlalu terburu – buru tadi hingga lupa menutup pintu kamarnya

"gwaenchana eomma, sudahlah jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" balas kyungsoo suaranya sedikit menggema efek dari kamar mandi

' kenapa harus saat ada eomma? Kau ingin halmoni dan halaboji tau kau sedang bertumbuh disini? Heum? ' batin kyungsoo, sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang sedikit mengeras

'baiklah, eomma akan lakukan untukmu, bantulah eomma nde aegy ' lanjut kyungsoo, mengusap mulutnya dan menatap kedepan cermin yang terpasang tepat diatas wastafle

_Dan disisi lain, ,_

"hmm, tak terasa mereka sudah dewasa sekarang, yeobo " ucap sungmin kepada sang suami, mereka tengah duduk santai diruang tengah sambil menonton TV

"iya, , waktu cepat berlalu,dan bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo?" Tanya do kyuhyun kepada sang istri

"mmmm, dia bilang dia baik-baik saja, mungkin dia terlalu lelah dengan tugas kuliahnya"

"baiklah, anak-anak kita tumbuh dengan baik dan cerdas " ucap sang suami dengan penuh senyum, senyum bahagia

"berterima kasihlah kepada mereka yang telah melahirkan malaikat-malaikat kita " ucap sungmin sedikit berbisik takut seseorang selain mereka akan mendengarnya

"heum, kau eomma yang baik " jawab kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan sebelumnya dari sang istri

"kau, juga appa yang selalu diimpikan semua anak, yeobo " kyuhyun tak menjawab dan membalas dengan kecupan sayang yang menuju pipi mulus sang istri, sungmin tersenyum malu dan bahagia

.

.

.

"eo-eomma " kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kepada kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum bahagia bersama diatas sofa merah dan tangan yang saling bertautan

"nde kyungie, wae? Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Duduklah sini, " jawab sang eomma dan tersenyum lembut, dia merenggangkan jarak antar dia dan sang suami, dan memukul pelan celah disebelahnya

"eomma dan appa, sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya kyungsoo masih tak bergerak

"kami membicarakan tentang malaikat-malaikat kami, yang tumbuh dengan baik, cerdas, sangat membanggakan " jawab sang eomma santai, senyum bahagia tak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya

'membanggakan? Eoh eomma, sungguh maafkan anakmu yang bodoh ini ' batin kyungsoo, dia menundukkan kepalanya, hingga..

_**Bruukk ..**_

.

_**TBC**_

_Annyeong, vi balik lagi bawa lanjutan ni ff, terima kasih atas semua dukungannya, yang follow, n fav, dan yg ngasih saran, gomawo #deep bow_

_Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya, gomawo_

_Balas reviewnya rederdeul_

_meCa : iya, jonginnya koma, iya maaf kyungsoo dibikin kasian, hehe makasih sudah bilang ff saya g gaje, _

_shallow Lin : iya kasian ya mereka kepisah, tapi hati mereka selalu dket kok, iya semoga jongin ga amnesia ya, dan ini saya rasa sudah panjan, heheh _

_younlaycious88 : iya maaf kaisoo disini agak tersakiti oleh saya, kk. Iy semoga jongin cpet sadar ne, terima kasih_

_guest : iya, ini dah lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan _

_fuawaliyaah : kenapa jongin ga boleh cpt2 bangun? Kk _

_yixingcom : jongin g ninggalin kyungsoo, tapi jongin g tau klo kyungie halim perdanakusuma, eh hamil ,, heheh_

_exindira : iya, terima kasih_

_Kim Leera : tpi dsini jongin g mau dpanggil oppa, ada tlisannya diatas, ortu mreka kyknya ga tau klo anaknya punya pacar, soalnya saya juga belum tanya, hehehe _

_Terima kasih buat semuanya, #deepbow_


	5. Chapter 4

**Mianhae, Soo**

**Genderswitch, **

**Cast ; Kim JongIn**

**Do KyungSoo (yeoja)**

** Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Bekhyun (yeoja) **

**Dan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu, dan dimohon untuk menemukan sendiri. **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T, aman sampai akhir, **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, milik Tuhan YME, milik orangtua mereka, milik SM. **

**.**

**.**

_Annyeong, maaf klo ceritanya semakin gaje, dan mohon maklum atas typo(s) yang bertebaran, terima kasih untuk semua yang review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya,_

_Read n review, gomawo _

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading ! ^^_

_._

_._

_DLDR, No Bash, ! _

_._

.

.

.

.

"Eo-eomma " Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kepada kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum bahagia bersama diatas sofa merah dan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Nde Kyungie, wae? Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Duduklah sini, " jawab sang eomma dan tersenyum lembut, dia merenggangkan jarak antar dia dan sang suami, dan memukul pelan celah disebelahnya.

"Eomma dan appa, sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih tak bergerak.

"Kami membicarakan tentang malaikat-malaikat kami, yang tumbuh dengan baik, cerdas, sangat membanggakan " jawab sang eomma santai, senyum bahagia tak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya.

'Membanggakan? Eoh eomma, sungguh maafkan anakmu yang bodoh ini ' batin Kyungsoo, dia menundukkan kepalanya, hingga..

_**Bruukk ..**_

.

.

_Chapter 4_

_._

_._

_._

Dan di sinilah seorang Do Kyungsoo, sedang berlutut di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Berlutut dan terisak dengan menunduk dalam, hanya kata maaf yang terucap sambil terisak, hingga sang eomma mulai bertanya atas sikap putrinya.

"Eoh kyung? Wae? K-kenapa kau disitu?" Tanya sang eomma kaget.

"Eomma, appa, hiks, mianhae, "

"Ne?" Tanya sang eomma masih dengan kebingungan, sang appa tak mengatakan apapun, kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Hiks.. Ma-maaf.. Hiks.. Aku melukai kalian," ucap Kyungsoo, masih tak berhenti terisak, bagaiamana dia memulai ini, dia tak ingin melukai kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa maksudmu, dan mengapa kau berlutut seperti itu?/" tanya Sungmin semakin bingung.

"A-aku, aku hamil eomma," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit terbata, dengan segala ketakutan, mau tak mau dia harus jujur, masa bodoh jika eommanya akan memaki dan menamparnya.

"MWO?" jawab eomma dan appa Kyungsoo serentak dan menatap tak percaya pada putrinya yang kini semakin menunduk dan terisak

"A-apa maksudmu? Eoh! Jangan bercanda Kyungie?" ucap Sungmin sembari mengibaskan tangannya, dadanya terasa sesak, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya di sekitarnya.

"Sungguh eomma, maafkan aku,"

_PLAKK_

"MING!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget, istrinya yang selama ini sangat lembut dan penyayang itu telah menampar putrinya.

"E-eomma," Kyungsoo terperanjat, pipinya terasa panas, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tak percaya kepada Sungmin. Kyungsoo tau dia memang salah, hanya saja ia tak percaya, satu tamparan dari tangan lembut eommanya berhasil mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"KENAPA? KAU KAGET AKU MENAMPARMU? HUH? Arrrrgghh! " eomma Kyungsoo berteriak dan menggeram melihat tatapan tak percaya Kyungsoo, meskipun itu bukan tatapan untuk melawan eommanya. Sungmin tak percaya ini terjadi pada Kyungsoo, putri satu-satunya.

Suasana terasa panas, hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dari dua perempuan berbeda generasi itu hingga,

"Di mana dia?" Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara, dengan wajah tegangnya menatap lurus kedepan, tersirat amarah di kedua matanya, sebenarnya dia tak marah kepada Kyungsoo, tetapi kepada siapa namja yang telah melakukan ini pada putrinya.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo bertanya, tak paham dengan maksud appanya,

"Di mana dia? Appa dari bayimu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya, tubuhnya tak bergeming sedikitpun, bahkan ia sama sekali tak menatap putrinya.

"A-aku tak tau appa," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap, terang saja, ia memang tak tau di mana Jongin,

"Ck, berhenti melindunginya!"

"Sungguh.. hiks.. apppa, aku tak melin..hiks..dunginya, "

"Huuh.. Jadi kau bilang, dia meninggalkanmu, Huh?"

"Hiks.. 2 bulan lalu, dia ber ..hiks..kata akan ke Busan, tapi dia..hiks..menghilang bahkan aku tak tau dia..hiks..sebenarnya telah di Busan atau justru di tempat lain,"

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan memijat pelipisnya, tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, ternyata benar putrinya ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang telah merebut sesuatu yang paling 'berharga' bagi putrinya.

"Berdiri!" perintah Sungmin, belum sempat Kyungsoo memberikan reaksi, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ming!" Kyuhyun kaget dengan tingkah Sungmin, dan Sungmin tak peduli dengan panggilan Kyuhyun,

"E-eomma," panggil Kyungsoo pelan, eommanya tak menjawab apapun hingga mereka di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Sungmin berjalan meuju lemari besar Kyungsoo, mengambil koper berukuran sedang yang terletak tepat di sebelah lemari Kyungsoo. Sungmin membuka lemari itu dengan kasar dan mengambil semua pakaian Kyungsoo dan memasukkanya ke dalam koper.

"E-eomma," ucap Kyungsoo lirih, _'Apakah eomma mengusirku?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah dari sini, aku tak ingin punya anak sepertimu," ucap Sungmin, masih terus sibuk memasukkan pakaian Kyungsoo. Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa hidupnya menjadi seperti ini.

"E-eomma, hiks" Kyungsoo mendekat pada Sungmin, berlutut di hadapan Sungmin lagi.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau bukan anakku," Sungmin berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap eommanya meminta penjelasan dari perkataan sang eomma.

"Kau, bukan anakku, " jawab Sungmin, air matanya mengalir dengan deras namun tanpa isakan, menunjukkan bahwa hatinya sangat hancur saat ini.

"Hiks," Kyungsoo menunduk, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar meredam tangisannya,

"Bukan aku yang melahirkanmu, kau bukan anak kandungku, pergilah!" ucap Sungmin, dan Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya yang sempurna selama ini, ternyata berakhir seperti ini.

"MING!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat Sungmin mengusir Kyungsoo. Tanpa Sungmin dan Kyungsoo sadari, Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka saat Sungmin menarik tangan Kyungsoo tadi, hanya saja Kyuhyun diam di luar pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.

"DIAM, KAU DO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin berteriak pada Kyuhyun suaminya dan berjalan menyeret koper Kyungsoo.

"Berdiri!" perintah Sungmin, menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari Kyungsoo belum bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan menunduk, menyusul eommanya, isak tangisnya sudah tak terdengar, tapi air matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

"Ming, kau mengusirnya?" tanya Kyuhyun meraih tengan kiri Sungmin, memeberikan pertanyaan padanya hingga mebuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya! Aku mengusirnya, kau mau apa?" jawab Sungmin ketus, tatapannya tetap kedepan.

"Ta-,"

"Kau mau melarangku? Baiklah, Kyungsoo tetap di sini jika," Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap suaminya lalu berusaha melirik Kyungsoo, mata ekornya menangkap siluet Kyungsoo yang berdiri menatap heran kedua orangtuanya.

"Jika apa Ming?"

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa tinggal jika kau gugurkan kandunganmu," jawab Sungmin pasti, seolah tanpa memikirkan ucapannya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan istilah akan membunuh sebuah nyawa yang bahkan belum pernah melihat dunia.

"A-apa?/MWO?" jawab Kyungsooo dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Sh-shireo eomma, aku tidak akan membunuh anakku," elak Kyungsoo, Sungmin mengangguk paham,

'_Kau, benar-benar mirip eommamu Kyung'_ batin Sungmin dan tersenyum miris

"Baiklah, itu berarti kau menyetujui bahwa kau harus meninggalkan rumah kami," Sungmin kembali berjalan, dan Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti Sungmin.

"Appa," Kyungsoo memandang appanya sendu, meminta tolong.

"Aku harus ke mana appa, aku tak punya keluarga, hiks," sambung Kyungsoo,

'_Maafkan appa Kyung, appa sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan eommamu, maaf'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyung, jaga anakmu baik-baik, appa senang kau tak menuruti ucapan eommamu," Kyuhyun berkata pada Kyungsoo, saat Kyungsoo melewatinya, dan menarik putrinya kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. gomawo appa, jeongmal," jawab Kyungsoo, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak sang apa.

"Ne, pergilah ke rumah Wu eomma, dan ini," pesan Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah kartu kredit pada Kyungsoo .

"Ne, hiks, gomawo appa,"

"Jaga kesehatanmu, hubungi appa jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, ne," ucap Kyuhyun mendekap kedua pipi putrinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan air matanya sungguh tak mau berhenti.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tetap putriku Kyungsoo, hati-hati ne," ucap Kyuhyun dan menguak surai Kungsoo penuh sayang, dan memeluknya sekali lagi, entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakkit melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, mengingatkan dia pada 'seseorang' dimasa lalunya.

.

.

"Aku harus ke Seoul, aku harus bertemu gadis itu," seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk dan bergumam di depan sebuah ranjang, dimana putranya terbaring bisa dibilang tidak dalam keadaan sadar tapi juga tak bisa dibilang mati. Tangannya bergetar memegang erat sebuah ponsel.

"Hiks, dia tak boleh menunggu Jongin, hiks," wanita itu menangis lagi, air mata tak pernah lelah berhenti dari kedua mata indahnya, dia teringat dengan perkataan dokter pagi tadi yang menangani putranya.

_**Flashback On**_

Di pagi itu, seorang dokter berusia hampir separuh abad dengan beberapa perawat sedang keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Maaf, bisa anada ke ruangan saya? Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan," tanya dokter itu kepada seorang wanita yang telah menghentikan kegiatannya, mondar-mandir di depan ruangan putranya.

"Nde, uisa,"

"Silahkan duduk," perintah sang dokter memepersilahkan. Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas.

"Nde uisa, bagaimana keadaan Jongin?" tanya Heechul setelah duduk tepat di depan meja yang terletak di antara dia dan dokter itu.

"Hmm, begini," dokter itu sedikit menghela napas, dia hanya tak siap melihat reaksi wanita di depannya ini, dia cukup paham bagaimana reaksi seorang ibu jika keadaan putranya seperti ini meskipun dia seorang lelaki.

"Keadaaan putra anda memang stabil untuk saat ini, tapi," dokter itu menggantungkan ucapannya ketika mulai melihat perubahan air muka seseorang di depannya yang hanya mengangguk dan terlihat seperti berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Ini sudah dua bulan, jika Jongin tak menunjukkan perubahannya lebih baik lagi, ini cukup membahayakan keadaannya," dokter itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sedangkan wanita di depannya mulai meneteskan air matanya dan mengangguk paham, jika saja dia sedang sendiri di sini, ia akan menjerit meluapkan kesedihannya.

"Bahkan jika putra anda sadar, kemungkinan dia akan mengalami penurunan beberapa fungsi organnya, dalam ataupun luar," dokter itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sedangkan Heechul benar-benar ingin menjerit saat itu juga, dia menutup mulutnya denga salah satu telapak tangannya dan mengggeleng tak percaya, tapi ia sadar bahwa ini nyata, sngat nyata.

"Tapi kami akan terus berusaha sebaik mungkin, berdoalah," lanjut dokter itu berusaha menenangkan Heechul, sekali lagi Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Saya pamit dulu, terima kasih uisa," Heechul bangkit dari kursinya dan berpamitan pada dokter itu

_**Flashback Off**_

"Chullie?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya, mendekat kepada wanita paruh baya yang sedang gelisah setelah menutup pintu ruang rawat inap putranya, tak lupa ia tengah mengenakan baju rumah sakit berwarna hijau untuk melapisi pakaiaannya.

"Ahh! Kau mengagetkanku sayang," jawab wanita itu dengan gugup setelah sadar dari kegelisahannya.

"Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu? Tidurlah, kau terlihat lelah," ucap sang suami berdiri disebelah istrinya, seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepala istrinya dan memperhatikan keadaan istrinya yang sudah sangat berubah, mata sembab dengan bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Aku akan ke Korea besok," jawab Heechul tiba-tiba kepada suaminya.

"Ye?" tanya Siwon bingung dan langsung menatap mata istrinya dengan dalam.

"A-aku ingin menemui seseorang, aku juga akan mencari info, mungkin di sana aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantu Jongin,"

"Hmmm, siapa yang ingin kau temui?" tanya Siwon, dan istrinya tak menjawab apapun.

"Baiklah, ceritalah setelah kau kembali nanti ne. Apa perlu kupesankan tiket? Sepertinya kau pergi mendadak kali ini, berhentilah menangis," ucap Siwon lembut dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh istrinya, lalu ia mengecup kedua mata Heechul bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Masuk!" perintah Sungmin yang kini duduk di kursi kemudi , pada Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Kyuhyun sengaja tak mengantar Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah hingga tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Sedangkan Sungmin, sama sekali tak menunjukkan kelembutannya seperti biasa pada Kyungsoo, dia terus berucap kasar.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi, Sungmin hanya melirik Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memasang _safety belt_nya, lalu mulai menginjak gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Turun!" ucap Sungmin pada Kyungsoo setelah sampai pada tempat tujuannya,

"Eomma, bukankah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari sang eomma membawanya ke tempat yang cukup dikenalnya_, 'Oh tunggu, bukankah ini halte?' _batin Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Kenapa? Pergilah ke rumah Baekhyun, eommanya membawamu padaku dulu,"

"A-aku naik bus?"

"Tentu, kau kira aku akan mengantarmu?" jawab Sungmun ketus, dan sedikit memiringkan senyumnya. Sungmin menyadari, tak seharusnya dia seperti ini, tapi bagaimana lagi, mengingat kenyataan tentang 'seseorang' yang telah melahirkan Kyungsoo, membuat dia sedikit memiliki kebencian pada Kyungsoo.

"A-aniyo, kamsahamnida, " jawab Kyungsoo dan membungkuk member salam pada Sungmin sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Annyeong," Kyungsoo membungkuk memberi salam pada Sungmin setelah keluar dari mobil.

Sungmin hanya melirik kepergian Kyungsoo,tak kuat jika harus melihat wajahnya, hatinya terasa nyeri, matanya mulai memanas, dia tak ingin menangis sekarang. Sungmin sudah memandang lurus kedepan dan hatinya berkata _'Kau tak salah Kyungsoo, maaf kau yang harus menanggung semuanya sendiri, kau harus kuat,'. _Dia mulai menginjak gas mobilnya agar segera menjauh dari tempat itu, setelah dirasanya cukup jauh jarak antara tempat dimana putrinya telah ia tinggalkan, iapun berhenti dan mencari kontak seseorang di dalam poselnya dan menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

".."

"Mulai sekarang, awasi adikmu, aku sudah melepasnya, jagalah dia, hiks."

_Pip_

.

.

.

"Eomma," Baekhyun memanggil eommanya. Dia bersandar pada bahu kanan eommanya, mereka sedang menikmati tayangan televisi dan duduk di atas sofa, jari-jari Baekhyun memilin ujung kaos yang dikenakannya, dia sedikit gugup dan sang eomma yang menyadari tingkah putrinya pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Nde?" tanya Donghae, sidikit melirik putrinya lalu tersenyum,

"Aku ingin bercerita,"

"Ne, ceritalah sayang," Donghae tersenyum dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Setelah aku bercerita, eomma tak akan menyuruhku menjauhi Kyungsoo kan?"

"Memang kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Donghae heran, dia tau sahabat terbaik putrinya hanya Kyungsoo, mana mungkin dia menyuruh putrinya untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo, bahakan Donghae juga menyayangi Kyungsoo, sangat.

"Heum?" Donghae bertanya karena hanya mendapat angggukan dari putrinya.

"Janji?" tanya Baekhyun, mendekatkan kelingkingnya kepada sang eomma.

"Ceritalah sayang, eomma janji," kelingking eommanya meraih kelingking Baekhyun, ia berjanji.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Ne,"

"Kyungsoo hamil, eomma," jawab Baekhyun cepat, bukan dia yang hamil, tapi kenapa dia segugup ini, apalagi Kyungsoo, batin Baekhyun.

"MWO?!"

"Nde," jawab Baekhyun, perlahan bulir bening itu mengalir pada kedua matanya.

'_Astaga, kenapa ini harus terjadi padamu nak?' _batin Donghae, dia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Eomma," Baekhyun merengek melihat reaksi Donghae yang terlihat sangat _shock._

"A-apa kekasihnya JongIn?" tanya Donghae, dia mulai menangis, entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat seperti merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini.

"Bagaimana eomma tau?" tanya Baekhyun heran, seingatnya ia tak pernah memeberitahu eommanya siapa kekasih Kyungsoo, tapi eommanya mengetahui kekasih Baekhyun.

"A- itu, bukankah kau pernah bercerita?" jawab Donghae gelagapan, dia hampir keceplosan. Dia tak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa dia sangat tau siap Jongin dan siapa Kyungsoo,

"Heum? Benarkah? Hmm,"

_Cklek_

"YEOBO!" teriak seorang namja, ddengan sedikit berlari dan membawa 'sesuatu' yang cukup berat, berusaha menghampiri istri dan putrinya yang tengah berada di ruang televisi.

"Nde, kenap-"

"Eoh! Astaga!

.

.

.

_Other Side_

Beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo dibawa pergi oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyungsoo, matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo, matanya mulai memerah, dan perlahan bulir putih itu mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Maafkan aku Chullie" gumam Kyuhyun mulai mengingat masa lalunya, bersama 'seseorang' yang telah ditinggalkannya.

"Ternyata karma itu berlaku, heheh," Kyuhyun bergumam dan terkekeh,lalu menghela nafas. Dia tidak tertidur, matanya terus menatap langit langit kamar Kyungsoo,sesuatu di masa lalunya memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang tak pernah diinginkannya.

_**Flashback On**_

"Hiks, aku mohon Minnie, berikan, hiks, Kyuhyun padaku," seorang yeoja berusia separuh abad telah bersujud di hadapan yeoja yang usianya tak jauh berbeda,

"A-apa kau bilang? Tidak, aku tidak mau,"

"Aku mohon, Minnie"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, menjijikkan!"

"Maaf,"

"Aku sadar, eommaku menyakiti eommamu, tapi tidakkah puas eommaku meninggal dan aku keluar dari daftar keluarga Kim? Maaf aku masih menggunakan marga itu,"

"A-aku, aniyo, aku tak masalah dengan itu, kau tetap adikku,"

"Ya, dan kau ingin merebut suamiku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku kesini,"

"Cepat katakan, apa maksudmu!" perintah Sungmin, ya perempuan itu adalah Sungmin, Lee SungMin yang telah dinikahi oleh seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik sebuah Rumah Sakit di Seoul, dia Do Kyuhyun.

"A-anakku," jawab yeoja itu, dia menunduk dan berbicara sangat lirih tapi kedua telinga Sungmin masih mampu mendengarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin kaget, _'apa ini? Apa dia memliki anak bersama suamiku? Tak akan kubiarkan dia merebut Kyuhyun dariku' _batin Sungmin.

"A-aku, hiks, mengandung anak Kyuhyun, sungguh, hiks, maafkan aku Sungmin," Heechul berucap dengan terisak, mendongak pada Sungmin dan berusaha meraih tangan Sungmin untuk meminta maaf.

Deg

Sungmin tersentak mendengar penuturan Heechul, bagaimana bisa suami yang menikahinya 3 bulan lalu telah menghamili wanita lain dibelakangnya, tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya agar tangisannya tidak pecah.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kau?"

"Ne, sungguh, aku tak berbohong, aku mohon maafkan aku," Heechul terus memohon agar Sungmin merelakan Kyuhyun bersamanya, anaknya harus memiliki appa, sedikit egois memang, mengingat bahwa disini Sungminlah istri dari Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau menjadikan putrimu sebagai senjata agar suamiku kembali padamu? Bukankah kau juga seorang wanita? Eoh?"

"Maaf,"

"Pergilah! Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan tiba," peintah Sungmin dengan nada datarnya.

"Sungmin," Heechul belum mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin atas permintaannya.

"Kyuhyun tetap suamiku, aku tak peduli kau siapa," seolah mengerti maksud Heechul, Sungmin segera angkat bicara, dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Heechul.

".."

"Kyuhyun tetap suamiku, aku tak peduli, dan asal kau tau, aku juga mengandung anak Kyuhyun," Sungmin duduk tepat di depan Heechul, mengatakan semuanya dengan penuh tekanan disetiap katanya.

"A-"

_Cklek_

Dua perempuan itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka, tak jauh beda dengan seorang namja yang berdiri terpaku melihat dua orang tengah berada di ruang tamunya kini dengan keadaan yang cukup aneh, satu sedang bersimpuh di lantai dan menunduk dan seorang lain dihadapannya menatapnya tajam,

"Ming?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada istrinya, apa yang terjadi,

"Yeobo," Sungmin memanggil suaminya, kemudian dia berdiri dan sedikit melirik Heechul yang masih tetap menunduk didepan kakinya.

"He-heechul? Kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah mendekat, dan mengenali Heechul kini tengahh berlutut pada istriinya.

"A-aku," jawab Heechul terhenti,

"Akh!" pekik Sungin menghentikan jawaban Heechul, dia meremas dressnya pada bagian perut , perutnya sakit seperti diremas dari dalam, dia hampir limbung dan Heechul dengan segera memegang erat tangan Sungmin.

"D-darah, Kyu! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Heechul segera memerintah Kyuhyun ketika melihat darah mulai merembes di betis Sungmin.

"A-a, ne," Kyuhyun segera menggendong Sungmin keluar rumah dan sedikit berlari.

'_Semoga kau dan aegya baik-baik saja Min,' _ Heechul tersenyum miris dan mengelus perutnya pelan, dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu setelah sebelumnya mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

_**Flashback End**_

"Huh," Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah sadar dari lamunannya, dan bangkit dari ranjang Kyungsoo. Tangannya hampir menyentuh knop pintu, namun seseorang lebih dulu membuka pintu itu.

"KYU!"

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong, mohon maaf lama update karena ffn g bsa dbuka di laptop, dan banyak siders bertebaran pengen rasanya ff ini berakhir di laptop saja huhu~. Saya tau saya masih amatir dan ffnya gaje n jelek , maaf ya jika mengecewakan. Dan terima kasih buat semuanya yang sdah dukung Vi, #bow

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah ngasih kritik dan saran, yang follow dan ngelike storynya Vi, terima kasih ya,

Oiya, selamat ya buat para EXO-L, Vi juga EXO-L lhoo, kkkk, sudah pada login?, Vi smpet susah masuk kmr, tpi akhirnya bisa setelah Vi login barengan di hape dan PC,hehehe

We Are One, Fighting! ^_^

Big Thanks To :

Fuji Jum910, melarisky7, exindira, meCa, innocentpervert, yixingcom

Dan terima kasih juga untuk para Siders , ^_^

Sekian dulu ya dari Vi,

_Annyeong, pai pai _


End file.
